This invention relates to a collapsible/knockdown sawbuck for use with a chainsaw. The rediscovery of the fireplace and woodstove has created a great demand for wood which, in turn, has caused many people to become involved in cutting their own firewood. While some have utilized conventional hand saws and axes for this purpose, many have found the chain saw to be most expedient. The chain saw allows logs to be cut easily and quickly. However, finding a suitable sawbuck to support the logs while cutting and also for easy collapsing for storage and transport has created a problem.
Conventional sawbucks, those for use with a hand saw, are designed for holding one log at a time, in a firm manner to resist the push-pull stresses of the saw. Thus, for the most part, you have a sawbuck which provides two V-shaped log supporting notches in which the log to be cut is placed, cut with the saw, removed, and then another log is placed. This repetitive placing and removal for each log is fine for hand saw work but becomes tiresome and time-consuming when a chain saw is used. Sawbucks of this type can be see in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,740 and 2,652,079.
The chain saw allows the cut to be made very quickly, so it would be useful to support a plurality of logs at one time to be cut, without the necessity of positioning of a log between each cut. This invention provides a sawbuck which accepts a plurality of logs and supports them safely for cutting with a chain saw.
The sawbuck of this invention also provides a sawbuck which is easily collapsed and knocked down to form a smaller bundle appropriate for storage and transport.